The present invention relates to an wheel assembly, and more specifically to a wheel assembly and a brake therefor.
Structures having two coaxial wheels, one of which is rotatable relative to the other to prevent slip or skid of the wheels when negotiating a curve, are known in the prior art.
It is known to use a separate brake for each wheel. This braking arrangement has the disadvantages of providing uneven braking, which causes wheel-wear, and of causing variances in wheel rotation measurements during braking, which are used in automatic vehicle control.
It is an object of the present invention to obviate or mitigate the above-mentioned disadvantages.